


Spreading the Love

by shamrockivy



Series: Thunderstreak's Adventures [6]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamrockivy/pseuds/shamrockivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected event leads to Sam's discovery of two mechs' relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spreading the Love

Sam found out about Ironhide and Ratchet being sparkbonded in the usual, non normal way.

One day, their seven year old son Thunderstreak, with Ravage following dutifully behind came bursting into their room, blue optics bright with happiness, shouting ‘Daddy, Daddy guess what?’ at the top of his lungs.

Clasping hold of his waist, Thunderstreak prompty told his parents the exciting news.

“Daddy, Papa, I just found out that Uncle ‘Chet and Uncle ‘Hide are gonna have a baby!”

Before he or Bumblebee could respond to that bombshell of news, Thunderstreak had dragged them to the med bay where Ratchet was obviously waiting to talk to them.

Ratchet, ever aware of the young ears in the room, began to speak delicately to them, reminding them of the time a few months ago where he and Bumblebee had an especially intense interfacing and somehow managed to broadcast Allspark energy all throughout the base.

“It appears that from the data I have collected, enough Allspark energy was absorbed by our alloy that sparkbonded pairs can now be able to create sparks much the same as you and Bumblebee, though the resulting spark will not share the hybrid status that Thunderstreak does,” Ratchet finished summarizing.

“Well that’s great,” Sam stated. “I didn’t, uh well I didn’t know you and Ironhide were a couple though. I mean, not that it’s weird or anything, just unexpected.”

At that utterance, Ratchet appeared slightly shamefaced. “It is a recent occurrence. He has in your human terms been ‘pursuing me’ for quite some centuries now,” Ratchet admitted. “It was not until after seeing you and Bumblebee together and obviously very content in your sparkbonding that he became pushier and I acquiesced to his request rather than deal another millennium with him pestering me in my med bay.”

Ratchet’s confession may have sounded apathetic on the surface, but for some reason Sam was able to see the hidden happiness in Ratchet’s aqua optics.

“That is a good thing for if there is anyone who can keep Ironhide in line it’s you Ratchet,” Bumblebee said, only half jokingly.

Everyone in a room had a good laugh with that statement.

“This means I can have somebody to play with when I’m Thunderstreak!” Sam’s son squealed in joy. It had been hard on the little boy to not have anyone his own age to play with while in protoform besides Ravage, who really was more of the family pet than a younger sibling due to the fact he couldn’t do many of the functions a full mech could.

“So have you felt any of the same symptoms that I did?” Sam questioned. “Anything like the floaty feeling I got?”

Ratchet’s smirk at Sam’s question nearly covered his entire face plate.

“I wouldn’t know Sam, due to the fact that is Ironhide who is carrying our sparkling, not I.”

Sam tried to keep the shit eating grin off of his face, but Bumblebee didn’t even try, laughing hard enough that tears were beginning to form in his eyes and his entire body was shaking in mirth.

Ravage merely cocked his head in questioning of the odd behaving his Creator’s bonded was displaying.

“Yeah Daddy,” Thunderstreak said. “Uncle ‘Chet and Uncle ‘Hide are married and now Uncle ‘Hide’s gonna have a baby!”

It was of course this exclamation by Thunderstreak that Ironhide heard walking into the med bay, and the large black and chrome mech didn’t take the announcement well at all.

“BOY!” Ironhide thundered, “How many times have I told you not to use that word?”

“Four,” was the sparkling’s accurate reply.

“Now Ironhide,” Ratchet cajoled. “Don’t take your anger out on the sparkling simply because you are irritated that I have barred you from fighting and weapons training for the next few months until our sparkling you are carrying has been put into a sparkling body.”

This time, Sam couldn’t help but join in the peals of laughter with Bumblebee.

Ironhide quickly rounded on the couple, and Thuderstreak took refuge behind his daddy’s legs, Ravage placing himself in front of Sam and snarling savagely.

“And YOU! This is all your fault! I bet you think this is just wonderful don’t you?” the weapons specialist practically roared at Sam.

“But Ironhide,” Sam choked out through his giggles. “How can I not be happy to be spreading the love around?”

The trigger happy mech left the med bay grumbling to himself, whilst trying to maintain his shredded dignity while the others had their laughs at his expense.

“I’m really surprised that he at least didn’t shoot something,” Sam admitted.

“That is because he knows if he shoots those cannons while carrying our sparkling, I’ll take them off,” Ratchet explained.

“I’m gonna go tell Optimus now!” Thunderstreak declared, and dashed off towards the leader’s office, Ravage taking off as well and trailing his charge.

“The poor mech’s at least got something going for him,” Bumblebee stated, a silly grin coming over his face. “The twins don’t know yet. Once they do, Ironhide will probably want to be on the other side of the galaxy.”

Ratchet let out a small chuckle. “Sadly for him, outer planetary travel has been banned as well.”


End file.
